Who's afraid of Craig Tucker
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. 'Kenny ne faisait que s'amuser, il ne voulait pas faire de mal ou de peine à son copain. Tweek se blottit contre Kenny en souriant. Il se dit qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il désirait : un thermos rempli de café chaud et un amoureux qui tenait à lui, et rien qu'à lui'. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, pas lorsque Craig Tucker est impliqué. Creek/Dristophe
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fiction de IneedCoffeeArghhh

* * *

Who's afraid of Craig Tucker

.

_Chapitre 1 : la conspiration des loups_

Il s'assit à la même table que d'habitude pour déjeuner. La tête baissée, il inspectait son sandwich au fromage qui semblait bien suspect. Un vent froid soufflait sur son visage et agitait ses cheveux blonds emmêlés dans tous les sens. Autour de lui, ses amis discutaient, et il écoutait avec plaisir sans avoir besoin d'exprimer son avis à voix haute. Il saisit fermement son thermos de café pour tenter d'en absorber la chaleur. Ils étaient assis dehors même si il faisait un froid mordant aujourd'hui ils s'asseyaient toujours sur les tables de pique-nique. Il y avait trop de monde dans la cafétéria et ça puait la mauvaise bouffe. Cinq adolescents se trouvaient généralement à cette table. Stan et Cartman discutaient d'une émission sportive qui était passé à la télévision, tandis que Kyle expliquait à Butters le « multistore model of memory », une théorie de la mémorisation à laquelle le blond ne comprenait strictement rien. Tweek fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il releva la tête et vit la personne qui manquait à l'appel.

_**Ah, te voilà mon magnifique Tweek chéri** ! S'exclama Kenny, radieux. Il se tenait debout derrière Tweek et l'enlaça par ta taille. Être qualifié de « magnifique » rendait toujours le blond incroyablement heureux, il se foutait d'avoir l'air d'une meuf. Tweek avait quelques caractéristiques plutôt féminines : son visage était rond, et il avait de grand yeux caramels. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et tout le monde s'en rendait compte, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_**Salut Kenny**. Répondit-il. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser en rougissant. Kenny, contraint avec bonheur, avança la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Tweek. Au passage, il sentit son odeur de café et de pastille à la menthe.

_**Comment mon petit chéri va-t-il** ?

_**Ben, ça va bien aujourd'hui. Le contrôle de littérature était plutôt difficile et pendant que j'étais en examen, j'ai cru voir un... un loup dehors, mais j'ai réussi à chasser cette idée de ma tête en me disant que c'était probablement un gros chien. Et puis j'ai remarqué que le nom de la pièce que l'on étudiait c'était **_Qui à peur de Virginia Woolf_[1] **! Donc ça pourrait une être un conspiration ou truc comme ça.**

Tweek commença à tirer sur ses cheveux au souvenir de l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée. Le professeur s'était contenté de l'ignorer et lui avait ordonné de continuer à travailler. Kenny rit et se glissa sur le siège à côté du sien.

_**Tu as raison Tweek, il pourrait y avoir un loup dans le coin. Il pourrait se planquer dans les buissons en ce moment-même** !

_**Pour de vrai ?! Ah ! Je veux pas me faire attaquer **! Pris de panique, il regarda frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, avant de s'accrocher à son copain et de plonger sa tête contre son torse.

**_Alors tu ferais mieux de te coller encore plus.**

_**Pourquoi tout le monde a le droit de sortir** ?

_**L'école ne veut pas que ça se sache** ?

_**Pourquoi ils ferraient ça. Pourquoi ils nous mettraient en danger?**

_**Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un complot **!

_**Il pourrait y avoir d'autres loups, il pourrait y en avoir une centaine, non attends, DES MILLIERS. On n'a plus aucune chance** !

Kenny rit intérieurement, amusé par la réaction de son copain.

_**Et tu as l'air tellement délicieux en plus**.

_**Bon sang c'est beaucoup trop de pression**. Hurla Tweek.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Kyle cessa d'aider Butters pour jeter un regard mauvais à Kenny :

_**Tweek, Kenny fait le con c'est tout, il n'y a pas de loup dans le coin. L'école n'est pas impliquée dans une conspiration, et en plus, il n'y a pas de loup non plus dans**_ ''Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?''_, **ce n'est qu'une référence à une auteur féministe**.

_**Alors personne n'est en danger** ?

Kyle hocha la tête. Tweek poussa un soupir de soulagement et donna un petit coup de poing sur le torse de Kenny. Celui-ci attrapa la main de Tweek et embrassa tendrement ses doigts tout en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air désolé.

_**Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Tweek, c'est juste que tu es tellement mignon quand tu paniques**.

Tweek acquiesça et eut un petit rire. Quand on y pensait, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt drôle. Kenny ne faisait que s'amuser, juste pour rire. Il lui avait dit : il ne voulait pas faire de mal ou de peine à son copain. Tweek se blottit un peu plus contre Kenny en souriant. Il se dit qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il désirait : un thermos rempli de café chaud et un amoureux qui tenait à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Cependant, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples.

Craig Tucker contemplait fixement la scene-qui-réchauffait-tellement-le-coeur, les yeux plissés. Il était appuyé contre le mur de leur lycée. L'angle lui permettait d'avoir une belle vue sur Tweek et Kenny. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus être soumis à un tel débordement d'affection plutôt écœurant. « C'est pas juste » Pensa-t-il. Clyde se tenait à sa droite, il jouait distraitement avec les pompons de son écharpe.

_**Vieux, si tu as tellement envie de parler à Tweek, ben vas-y**. Marmonna-t-il. Craig redressa brutalement la tête et lui lança un regard furieux.

_**Quoi** ?

_**J'ai remarqué de quelle façon tu le regardes. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux dire.**

_**Je n'ai rien à dire**.

_**Alors peut être que tu as juste envie d'avoir une conversation ordinaire avec lui. C'est plutôt cool, ça m'arrive tout le temps**.

_**C'est sûr, j'aurais l'air bien si je débarque tranquillement pendant qu'il est en dans les bras de son mec. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire ? ''Salut Tweek, je sais que tu as peur de moi mais je te trouve génial. S'il te plaît soyons amis''. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de parler à Tweek ? Je n'ai jamais parlé à Tweek**.

Craig balança brusquement ses bras en l'air, signe qu'il se sentait frustré par cette situation.

_**Ben, euh... ta réaction prouve que t'as envie de lui parler quand même. En plus, tu jettes des sales regards à Kenny tout le temps**.

_**J'ai des tas de raisons de ne pas aimer McCormick**.

_**Vraiment, parce que je pensais qu'il avait le profil pour être un de tes amis les plus proches.**

Craig lança un regard exaspéré à Clyde.

_**Ça ne veut pas dire que je le trouve pas énervant, alors capte le message et ferme-la**.

Clyde répondit pas une œillade déçue et légèrement peinée, le genre qu'il lançait régulièrement avant de s'en aller.

_**Tu sais quoi ? Je laisse tomber ! Je vais voir Token**.

Cela laissa Craig indifférent. Clyde abandonnait son cas tous les jours, souvent plusieurs fois pas jour. Il finissait toujours par s'en aller retrouver Token, et constatait qu'il était lui aussi occupée avec Nicole. Puis il songeait à rejoindre Damien et Christophe avant de se rendre compte qu'en dépit de son air ennuyé, Craig était dix fois mieux que ces deux-la. Clyde revenait vers Craig en brandissant quelque chose à manger et la petite dispute pardonnée. Cela faisait partie de leur vie de tous les jours, et il n'y avait aucune raison d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Craig ferma les yeux et prit une autre longue bouffée de cigarette. La fumée envahit ses poumons. Lorsqu'il expira, il rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua que malheureusement Kenny se dirigeait vers lui, accompagné d'un Tweek plus qu'effrayé, main dans la main. Craig se sentit tout à coup très nerveux. Il avait envie de s'enfuir, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta de se tenir là, l'expression de son visage et de son corps tout entier renvoyait un message : ''va te faire foutre''.

_**Kenny, Gah, pourquoi tu as besoin que je vienne** ?** Je ne parle jamais à Craig, il ne m'aime pas.** Chuchota Tweek alors que Kenny le tirait vers le garçon au chullo.

_**J'ai juste un truc à lui demander, puis on va en chimie, ok **? Répondit Kenny d'un voix réconfortante, ses yeux bleus exprimaient de l'affection, et ses cheveux blonds les encadraient parfaitement. Tweek se détendit immédiatement lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux.

_**En plus**, continua Kenny,** Craig n'a aucune raison de ne pas t'aimer. C'est l'impression qu'il donne à tout le monde, mais au fond, il a des sentiments. C'est un mouton dans la peau d'un loup** !

_**Tu es en train de dire qu'il est tout doux, à l'intérieur** ? Demanda Tweek avec prudence.

Kenny rit en voyant la posture agacée de Craig, et cet air franchement contrarié plaqué sur son visage :

_**Enfin... peut être pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'il en a l'air**.

Kenny cessa de chuchoter et sourit lorsque Craig se trouva à portée de voix. Tweek se sentit complètement intimidé à la vue du brun. Il était tellement grand, un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, c'était le plus grand de la promo. Son visage était incroyablement anguleux, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris, sombres et menaçants. Les filles le qualifiaient de ''ténébreux'' et vu que beaucoup d'entre elles trouvaient ça indéniablement sexy, il ne manquait assurément pas d'admiratrices. Il y avait quelques filles qui en ce moment-même, assises à une table près d'ici, lui lançaient des regards extasiés et battaient des cils.

_**Salut Tucker, ça va** ? Chantonna Kenny.

_**Ca va. **

Craig fixait Kenny d'un air très sérieux, mais son regard glissa un instant vers les yeux caramels de Tweek, qui tremblait, extrêmement nerveux. Tweek laissa échapper un petit cris lorsqu'il remarqua que Craig le regardait. Kenny ricana et serra plus fort la main de son copain.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux McCormick** ?

_**Je suis scotché par tant de courtoisie Craigy**[2]. **Tu te souviens la semaine dernière quand tu te roulais par terre tellement t'étais en manque de nicotine et que je t'ai vaillamment prêté ma dernière cigarette ?**

_**Non.**

_**Ah bon, ben peut-être que ce n'est pas encore arrivé, mais ça va plus tarder**.

Craig savait exactement où Kenny voulait en venir.

_**Ok, prends-les et dégage**. Marmonna-t-il tout en lançant à contrecœur son paquet dans les mains du blond et partit en cours. Malheureusement, il rata sa cible et la paquet heurta Tweek droit dans l'œil. L'amoureux du café cligna des yeux et sentit les larmes monter. Kenny ramassa le paquet avant de caresser affectueusement la joue de Tweek.

_**T'as ptet raison Tweek, peut être que Craig est un grand méchant loup après tout**.

0o0o0o0o0o

Craig était hors de lui, il traversa le couloir et lorsqu'il atteint son casier, mit un bon coup de pied dedans.[3] Comme toujours, le casier s'ouvrit en grand pour révéler les objets ordinaires qu'il contenait. Quelques manuels scolaires, un classeur et ses chaussures de sport étaient rangés dans la partie inférieure. La partie supérieure servait à stocker une collection de stylos dont la plupart ne marchaient pas et une pomme qui commençait à pourrir et qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de jeter. Il attrapa son livre de physique, il détestait tellement cette matière qu'il lâcha une insulte.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle de physique, sur son chemin il croisa une énorme affiche représentant une lune brillante : ''Les billets pour le bal de l'hiver sont en vente ! Dansez un slow avec votre âme-sœur à la lumière de la lune''. Craig fronça les sourcils. Il détestait les bals de promo, il détestait tous les événements sociaux. Les filles essayaient chaque fois de le convaincre d'y aller avec elles. Il recevait énormément d'attention et de cadeaux indésirables. Il avait l'impression d'être un prix fabuleux ou quelque chose comme ça.

Craig ne faisait pas partie du groupe des populaires de l'école. Il n'étais pas un sportif. Il n'allait pas à toutes les fêtes, et n'avait pas des tonnes d'amis, mais il avait une forte personnalité et les filles se damnaient pour son beau visage. Le fait qu'il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour aucune d'entre elles le rendait encore plus désirable, toutes voulaient être ''la seule''. Beaucoup de gars du lycée le détestaient à cause de ça. Par dessus-tout, ils ne saisissaient pas pourquoi il repoussait les innombrables propositions sexuelles qu'il recevait, alors qu'eux avaient tant de mal à parvenir à leurs fins. Cependant, ils ne provoqueraient jamais Craig.

Craig Tucker intimidait tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné par Damien et Christophe. Bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait quelque chose en particulier, ces trois-la dégageaient une aura autoritaire. Les gens les respectaient. Ils ne jouaient jamais à l'hypocrite avec qui que ce soit et ils n'embêtaient jamais les innocents. Craig passait beaucoup de temps avec ces deux adolescents. Clyde se joignait souvent à eux. Clyde était un sportif accompli mais il détestait les autres athlètes du lycée, il les considérait comme une bandes de vantards complètement cons.

Craig continua de marcher et ignora les autres affiches. Le plupart des gens firent un signe de tête lorsqu'il les croisa. Les quelques filles battirent des cils ou rougirent. Une se permit de l'arrêter.

_**Salut Craig**. Dit-elle en se penchant en avant pour faire ressortir son décolleté.

_**Heidi**. Répondit Craig, il tenta de se remettre tout de suite en route, mais elle lui barra le passage.

_**Comment vas-tu** ?

_**Bien**.

_**J'ai remarqué que tu regardais mes affiches, tu les trouves bien ? J'ai passé beaucoup de temps pour les faire**.

''C'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il, ça t'a pris cinq minutes de les composer sur photoshop.''

_**Elles sont pas mal, ouais**.

_**Tu as déjà une cavalière pour le bal **?

_**Je n'y vais pas.**

_**Oh, comme c'est dommage. Si tu avais une cavalière, tu changerais d'avis** ?

_**Non**.

Craig força doucement le passage lorsque la cloche sonna le début des cours. Il allait être en retard en physique, génial, une étape de plus vers une nouvelle heure de colle. Il laissa échapper un grognement discret et fit un doigt à un gamin roux à l'air surpris qui malheureusement pour lui, se trouvait là par hasard. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne supportait pas les filles.

_**Tu viens de louper ta chance Craig** ! Lui lança-t-elle en faisant la moue. Craig l'ignora royalement, il ouvrit la porte de sa classe à la volée et fit irruption dans la classe.

0o0o0o0o0o

Le reste de la semaine passa horriblement lentement pour Craig. Les semaines passaient toujours lentement. Il continua de jeter de sales regards à Kenny McCormick, de constater la peur dans le regard de Tweek, et d'être harcelé de filles qui le suppliaient de les emmener au bal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles ne saisissaient pas le message. Sortir avec quelqu'un ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait qu'on le laissa tranquille.

Le week-end aussi était passé lentement. Il s'était disputé avec son père à propos de ce que Craig voulait faire plus tard. Son père ne le lâchait pas avec ça, il croyait dur comme fer que son fils allait rater sa vie si il ne se mettait pas à bosser dur et tout de suite. Craig savait que si son père prêtait un peu plus attention à lui, il verrait qu'il réussissait tous ses examens et qu'il était dans les cinq premiers dans toutes les matières. Mais monsieur Tucker, ne tenant compte que des heures de colles et des billets de retard, en déduisait donc que son fils se foutait complètement de ses études.

_**Où tu vas comme ça **? Cria son père quand il vit Craig enfiler son manteau et son chullo.

_**Je sors. **

Il ouvrit la porte et inspira l'air froid de l'extérieur.

_**Non, pas question, tu vas étudier bordel de merde** !

_**Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai fait tous mes devoirs**. Répondit Craig calmement mais en faisant un doigt à son père, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il entendait son père hurler des vulgarités à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir à la maison avant plusieurs heures. Il fallait qu'il laissa à son père beaucoup de temps pour se calmer. Il soupira et prit la direction de la maison de Christophe. Son ami français avait lui aussi une famille emmerdante. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, Kenny se trouvait chez Tweek, ils devaient sûrement être en train de rire, de s'embrasser, de jouer à des jeux, de s'amuser quoi. Craig se dit que la vie était vraiment pourri.

* * *

Notes:

[1] En anglais « loup » se dit « wolf », d'où le jeux de mots  
[2] à prononcer ''Créguy'' évidemment, pas Craidji.  
[3] et c'est là toute la difficulté de l'anglais et ses p****** de structures résultatives, j'ai du surtraduire ''he storm down the hallway'' en ajoutant ''Craig était hors de lui, il traversa le couloir ...''

_Bonjour à tous! Comme promis un petite traduction pour me remettre dans le bain et contribuer un peu au forum français!_

_Avant tout, une présentation de l'auteur : **Ineedcoffeearghh** est une auteur britannique absolument géniale, ses fictions que je préfères sont Mutual Comfort, la première fiction Stan/Christophe que j'ai lu, et Basketballs and Lightsabers, du Clyde/Kevin à tomber par terre! Que des bonnes fictions avec des couples originaux, donc si vous maitrisez un peu l'anglais je vous la conseille vivement._

_J'ai choisi mon éternel couple préféré dans le monde entier, le Creek bien sûr! Mais bon, la trad c'est un peu difficile alors je me fais plaisir. J'ai vais essayer de poster au minimum un chapitre par mois (je vais même carrément l'écrire sur mon agenda tiens!), voir deux par moi mais le style de l'auteur est assez élaboré donc ça me demande un peu de travail - pour dire, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je consulte autant le dictionnaire!_

_Bon, je vous laisse j'ai un commentaire de texte à faire (youpi!). Oh! Et dans mon profil, vous trouverez bien sur des info sur où en est mon activité en tant qu'auteur, et une liste de mes auteurs anglophones préférés._

_Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Traduction de la fiction de Ineedcoffeearghhh

* * *

Who's afraid of Craig Tucker

.

Chapitre 2 : insultes à une pomme pourrie

Aujourd'hui semblait n'être qu'un jeudi ordinaire. Tweek Tweak traversait le hall, les mains fermement agrippées à la lanière de sa sacoche, qui, suspendue à son épaule, était secouée dans tous les sens. Il portait un t-shirt vert sous une veste marron et un jean slim bleu foncé. Il se rendait à sa première heure de cours de la journée, et il réalisa que la classe était presque terminée lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge. Il était très en retard, le couloir était donc vide.

Il n'avait pas voulu être en retard, mais lorsqu'il était entré dans le garage ce matin pour prendre son vélo, il avait été accueilli par un pneu crevé. Tweek se rendait toujours à l'école en vélo, ça ne lui prenait qu'une demi-heure et il appréciait de faire un peu de sport. Ce lui permettait également d'éviter les voitures. Il n'aimait pas monter dans une voiture, tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fit un arrêt à son casier pour saisir son livre de math. Au moment où il referma la porte, son regard croisa celui de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. La personne en question était Adrian Fawkes, bâti comme un mur de brique, mais le cerveau de la taille d'un grain de poussière. Un harceleur de première dont la seule passion dans la vie était de faire du mal aux autres.

_**Eh ben, c'est pas tous les jours que t'es en retard en cours, blondinet. **

Tweek détourna le regard et tenta de reprendre son chemin. Il espérait qu'Adrian avait mieux à faire. Pas de chance :

_**Je pensais que ça te causerait une super crise de panique**. Poursuivit-il en se plantant devant Tweek.

_**Mon pneu était crevé**. Murmura Tweek. Il fit un pas de côté mais Adrian l'imita, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

_**Pourquoi tu es si pressé de partir ? J'essaye de discuter avec toi. **

Il appuya sa main contre le casier pour bloquer complètement Tweek.

_**Tu es en couple avec McCormick**, reprit-il, **lui ça va, mais j'ai un problème avec son choix de partenaire. J'aime pas trop les PD tu vois. McCormick doit revenir aux filles**. Dit-il en se rapprochant.

_**Kenny a le droit d'être avec qui il veut**. Balbutia Tweek. Il sentit ses joues rougir.

_**Pas d'accord. Je pense que votre relation est dégueulasse et pas naturelle du tout. Je suis donc très heureux que l'opportunité de briser le jouet de McCormick se présente à moi**.

Tweek poussa un cri de frayeur et tenta de repousser Adrian, mais ses petits muscles ne purent rien contre ce gros balèze. La peur s'empara de lui, il allait mourir.

0o0o0o0o0o

Craig marchait dans le couloir, de mauvaise humeur, un pas devant Damien et Christophe qui discutaient. Tous les trois avaient la première heure du mardi de libre, ils venaient à peine d'arriver avec la voiture de Christophe. Le français avait voulu rester chez lui aujourd'hui à cause d'une mauvaise gueule de bois, mais Damien lui avait rappelé c'était le jour où ils devaient choisir leur cavalière pour le bal de l'hiver.

Ils attendaient sciemment que la plupart des filles eût déjà choisi un cavalier. La semaine précédente, ils avaient enquêté sur quel garçon avait invité quelle fille, et aujourd'hui, ils allaient décider lequel des connards de l'école ils détestaient le plus et lui voler sa cavalière. C'était facile pour eux, d'utiliser leur charme pour convaincre la fille.[1]

Tout ce dont Christophe avait besoin, c'était de leur parler et son accent français les rendraient hystériques. Damien se contentait de les regarder intensément. Leur réputation ferait le reste à leur place. La plupart des élèves de l'école les adoraient pour ça, et ceux qui ne les aimaient pas étaient les cons qui y perdaient la face[2].

Craig s'arrêta brusquement. Damien scruta les alentours et aperçut ce qui était en train de se passer. Tweek était pris au piège, acculé contre son casier par l'un des plus gros cons de la promo qui affichait un sourire sadique. Son regard se tourna vers Christophe, pour décider lequel d'entre eux irait aider Tweek. Ils détestaient tous les deux quand des bâtards sans cervelle affirmaient leur supériorité au détriment de personnes vulnérables. Damien ne s'en prenait jamais à des innocents, en tant qu'enfant du diable, il avait certains devoirs en enfer, mais tout ceux qu'ils torturaient le méritaient à cent pour cent. Christophe consacrait sa vie à aider et à protéger les autres en se battant pour la justice. Il n'avait pas peur de recourir à la violence mais uniquement pour servir le bien.

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup, choqués, lorsqu'ils entendirent Craig gronder. Le garçon au chullo se jeta sur Adrian, le poing en avant. Ils entendirent le bruit d'un bon coup de poing, et la seconde d'après, Adrian était par terre, la main sur son nez en sang.

_**Bordel de merde Tucker, c'est quoi ton problème**?![3]

_**Ne touche plus jamais à Tweek** ! Gronda Craig en prononçant lentement chacun des mots. Il attrapa Adrian par le col et le releva pour lui donner un autre coup dans les côtes. Adrian lui-même avait peur. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais affronter Craig Tucker. Bien qu'il ne fût sûrement pas la personne la plus balèze de l'école, combattre Craig signifiait se retrouver à affronter la colère du mercenaire et de l'ante-christ. Et ça, ce n'était pas une situation dans laquelle les gens avaient l'intention de se retrouver.

_**Ok, ok, Tucker, je laisse ce taré tranquille, lâche-moi maintenant**.

Craig le menaça du regard encore quelques secondes avant de le dégager. Il regarda Adrian traverser le couloir à tâtons. Craig se tourna vers Tweek, qui le fixait d'un air surpris. Tweek porta inconsciemment ses mains à son visage pour se protéger. Craig ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu perturbé par ce geste. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

_**Tout va bien Tweek, il est parti. Plus personne ne veut te faire de mal**.

C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'il s'adressait directement à Tweek. Le blond poussa un soupir à la fois soulagé et choqué

_**Me-merci Craig, tu m'as sauvé la vie**.

Craig ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

_**Ta dernière heure n'était pas arrivée Tweek, Fawkes n'est qu'on connard pathétique qui aime se donner des grands airs**.

Tweek hocha rapidement la tête, incapable de chasser ce sentiment de peur logé dans son estomac.

Craig inspecta les alentours, tout nerveux, et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur ses deux amis qui le regardaient d'un air perplexe. Il était sur le point de les rejoindre quand il remarqua Kenny qui se dirigeait vers eux. Kenny avait également l'air très confus. Il regarda son copain, encore recroquevillé contre son casier, puis son regard revînt vers Craig, enragé cette fois.

_**Qu'est-ce que t'as fait** ?! Interrogea-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

_**Encore une fois McCormick, je te propose d'aller te faire foutre**. Grogna Craig en s'éloignant d'un pas excédé.

_**Pourquoi il dit toujours ça alors que c'est lui qui s'en va en premier**? Marmonna Kenny, agacé. Il se tourna vers Tweek et l'entraîna contre lui :

_**Dis-moi ce qui t'embête Tweek-chéri, c'est Craig ?**

Tweek, qui maintenant s'était un peu calmé dans les bras de Kenny, décida de ne pas inquiéter son copain avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce ne ferait que le mettre dans une rage folle. Tweek avait peur que Kenny ne blesse gravement Adrian, et même finisse par le tuer. Il ne voulait pas que Kenny aille en prison !

_**Je vais bien, Kenny, y'a pas de problème.**

_**Tu as l'air perturbé.**

Tweek réfléchit désespérément à un bon mensonge mais il n'y parvint pas. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas mentir à Kenny :

_**Ok, peut être que quelque chose s'est passé, mais je veux pas que tu-gah, que tu t'énerves.**

Kenny hocha la tête :

_**Ben, je, euh... ce mec, là, Adrian Fawkes... je suis pas trop sûr, mais il s'est pas montré très amical avec moi. Craig est arrivé et l'a menacé pour qu'il s'en aille... menacé, avec son poing.**

_**Adrian allait te faire du mal **? S'écria Kenny, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux brûlant de rage.

_**Mais il l'a pas fait ! Je vais bien ! Craig m'a aidé. Je pense qu'il ne m'embêtera plus**.

_**Ça c'est sur, il ne t'embêtera plus quand j'en aurais fini avec lui **!

_**Kenny ! Ne t'embarque pas là-dedans ok **?

Kenny leva les yeux au ciel et sourit pour rassurer Tweek :

_**Aucune problème, Tweekie. Donc, Craig t'a aidé, c'est ça? Je suppose que je lui dois des excuses**.

Tweek ne répondit pas, à la place, il fouilla dans son casier à la recherche de son thermos et but quelques avidement grandes gorgées de café. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge sur son passage, mais il en avait besoin pour apaiser son stress. Il rangea son thermos dans son casier et prit Kenny par la main pour l'entraîner vers leur prochaine salle de cours.

Christophe et Damien étaient tous les deux stupéfaits par la réaction de Craig. Celui-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser paraître la moindre émotion, et ne semblait jamais prendre à cœur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ceci dit, ils appréciaient tous les deux son acte à sa juste valeur. Fawkes l'avait bien mérité.

_**Maintenant c'est sûr, j'invite la cavalière de ce bâtard au bal**. Déclara Christophe. Damien eut un petit rire :

_**Bon choix, vu que c'est Sally Turner.**

Christophe fit un sourire satisfait, il aimait les rousses.

_**Elle est vraiment conne d'avoir accepté d'y aller avec lui, mais je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur. Elle se rendra compte de son erreur bien assez tôt.**

Christophe mit une tape amicale dans le dos de Damien avant d'emboîter le pas à Tweek et Kenny. Damien prit la direction opposée, en se demandant si c'est le chemin que Craig avait également suivi. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question longtemps : il trouva le garçon au chullo à l'angle du couloir, en train d'ouvrir son casier d'un coup de pied coléreux et fit un doigt à un quelconque objet. Lorsque Damien se fut approché suffisamment, il comprit que cet objet était une pomme à moitié pourrie.

_**Craig, tu peux insulter cette pomme autant que tu veux, mais elle ne va pas disparaître à moins que tu n'y fasses quelque chose**.

Craig se tourna vers Damien, ramassa la pomme et la jeta sur sa tête. Avec calme, Damien leva la main et la pomme disparut dans un éclair bleu.

_**Bien, je suppose que c'est une façon comme une autre de procéder, mais la violence n'est pas toujours la solution**.

_**Elle est allée où, la pomme **? Demanda Craig

_**Je l'ai envoyée en enfer.**

_**Tu peux faire la même chose à Fawkes ?**

_**Je ne peux pas envoyer en enfer chaque pomme pourrie que je rencontre**.

_**Et tu peux pas faire une exception** ?

Damien ricana :

_**Crois-moi, ça finira par lui tomber dessus**.

Craig leva les yeux aux ciel et s'attela à expédier les manuels de son sac vers son casier.

_**A vrai dire, Christophe a prévu de lui voler sa cavalière pour le bal.**

Craig eut un sourire vengeur que Damien ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_**Pourquoi il t'a autant énervé Craig ?**

Le brun poussa un grognement :

_**Parce que c'est un vrai connard qui aime maltraiter des innocents incapables de se défendre et qui ont peur de tout ce qui bouge. Putain, il avait besoin qu'on lui donne une bonne leçon.**

Damien regarda Craig avec suspicion mais l'autre ne releva pas.

_**Allez Tucker, le cours de physique nous attend, tu n'as pas envie d'être **_**encore**_** en retard.**

.

_A suivre_

* * *

[1] encore un exemple de structure résultative : to ''charm over'' = charmer quelqu'un pour le convaincre de faire quelque chose, d'où ma proposition de traduction.

[2] ''the assholes that lost out'', ok c'est clairement surtraduit mais je préfère comme ça.

[3] Tellement l'habitude d'utiliser ''_what the fuck'_' en français qu'on sait même plus le traduire.

Rien de spécial à dire sur ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours! La suite à la fin du mois =)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Who's afraid of Craig tucker**

.

chapitre 3 : the fire escape

.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'incident près du casier. L'histoire s'était répandue dans l'école : Craig vivait enfin à la hauteur de sa réputation. Il se fichait que les gens soient au courant, il se fichait même que tout le monde pense qu'il puisse être violent, ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce dont il aurait pu se passer, en revanche, c'était les murmures qui le suivaient dans les couloirs et pendant les cours. Principalement des filles qui s'extasiaient sur le fait qu'il se battait pour les innocents, quel héros il faisait, roucoulaient-elles. Craig savait qu'il ne n'avait pas agi en héros, il avait simplement laissé la colère s'emparer de lui et ses poings avaient réfléchi à sa place. Ça n'avait rien d'héroïque.

Quand la cloche sonna midi, Craig attrapa Clyde et l'entraîna derrière l'école, il avait désespérément besoin qu'on cesse de faire attention à lui pendant un moment. Clyde le regarda, incrédule. Ils étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier de secours et partageaient un gros sachet de chips.

_**Quoi? Tu es en train de me dire que t'as jeté Heidi Turner, une des filles les plus canons de l'école, parce qu'elle montrait un peu trop ses seins**?

_**Non, je l'ai jetée parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. Et ça n'a aucune rapport avec le fait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'exhiber ses nichons tout le temps**.

_**Tous les mecs sont intéressés par Heidi PARCE QU'elle exhibe tout le temps ses nichons. Je te comprends vraiment pas Craig**.

_**Ben moi elle m'intéresse pas. Vieux, tu sais bien que je m'en fiche des filles. Elles ne m'ont jamais intéressé**.

_**Tu es un ado, tu as forcément des hormones ! Tu devrais être le gars qui se tape le plus de filles de toute l'école, avec toutes les propositions que tu reçois, mais tu n'en as jamais accepté une seule**... **genre, vraiment jamais.**

Craig leva les yeux aux ciel :

_**Clyde, on peut changer de sujet, je sais comment ça va tourner ensuite. Tu vas me demander si je suis gay, et je vais te répondre pour la millionième fois que c'est pas parce que je ne bave pas sur toutes les paires de seins que je vois, que je suis gay.**

_**C'est juste que je ne vois aucune autre explication**. S'écria Clyde en se frottant la tête.

_**Contente-toi d'accepter le fait que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas gravement accro au sexe.**

Clyde grimaça avant de se souvenir de quelque chose et fit un sourire chafouin[1] à Craig :

_**Quoi **? Demanda ce dernier, très sceptique.

_**Devine qui va au bal avec Bebe** ?

_**Euh, Kyle Broflovski** ?

Clyde jeta un regard alarmé à Craig avant de remarquer le sourire ironique sur son visage.

_**Bien joué vieux, je savais qu'elle dirait oui**. Poursuivit Craig. Le visage de Clyde s'illumina[2]:

_**Elle est de loin la fille la plus incroyable de toute l'école**.

Craig sourit, il savait à quel point Clyde appréciait Bebe et combien de temps ça lui avait pris pour rassembler suffisamment de courage et lui demander d'être sa cavalière.

_**Je me languis**[3] **trop du bal maintenant. Bebe va tomber raide dingue de moi, elle ne pourra pas me résister**.

Craig se contenta d'hocher la tête et prit une poignée de chips tandis que Clyde continuait de s'épancher. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour revenir sur terre :

_**Vieux, tu y vas, au bal**?

_**Non.**

_**Craig, il faut que tu y ailles, tout le monde y va**.

_**Et** ?

_**Alors ne fais pas le con et vas-y. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les bals mais ça peut être sympa**.

Clyde attrapa des chips dans le sachet et se mit à les jeter sur Craig l'une après l'autre. Malheureusement pour le garçon au chulo, Clyde visait bien. Presque toutes les chips atterrirent sur son visage. Craig porta la main à son œil lorsqu'un peu de sel se glissa à l'intérieur. Clyde rit et continua de lui lancer des chips.

_**Tu sais ce qui me ferrait arrêter** ?

Craig poussa un lourd soupir tout en lançant un regard mauvais à son ami. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci. Clyde n'abandonnait jamais quand il pensait qu'il avait raison.

_**J'achèterai un ticket si tu ne m'obliges pas à trouver une cavalière pour m'accompagner.**

_**Ca marche**.

_**Et arrête de me jeter des chips dans la gueule, bordel** !

Ils restèrent là pendant encore une demi-heure. Ils discutèrent et mangèrent, en regardant la neige tomber lentement. Clyde finit par se lever et se rendit à son entraînement de football, qui avait lieu deux fois par semaine, durant la deuxième partie de la pause déjeuner. Craig décida de rester seul, assis sur l'escalier de secours. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher Damien et Christophe, qui – les connaissant - pouvaient être n'importe où. A la place, il continua de manger des chips et de regarder la neige tomber, en rêvant de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Appuyé contre les marches en métal, il se sentait à l'aise et commença à basculer dans un rêve éveillé. Tout était calme et silencieux autour de lui, puisque tous les autres élèves étaient entassés dans la cantine à cause de la température polaire.

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre dans son dos lorsqu'un petit blond tremblant se rua dans l'escalier de secours. Tweek, qui ne s'attendait pas à être stoppé net, poussa un cri de surprise. Il tenta désespéramment de s'arrêter mais il avait pris trop d'élan. Incapable de s'arrêter, il atterrit directement, tête la première, sur les genoux de Craig, son thermos lui échappa des mains et fut projeter en bas des marches. Le corps de Craig tout entier fut secoué par le choc. Il se figea, les yeux rivés par la surprise sur cette chevelure blonde. Tweek se dépêcha de se relever en s'excusant à mi-voix. Craig releva les yeux vers le visage écarlate de Tweek et remarqua, à son plus grand étonnement, que Tweek avait pleuré, ses yeux caramels écarquillés par l'angoisse.

Le blond tenta de s'extirper de cette situation le plus vite possible mais en vain. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que les marches étaient couvertes d'une couche de glace lorsqu'il tenta de repartir en courant. Son pied glissa et il s'écrasa sur le béton. Craig se pencha précipitamment vers lui, saisit le col de sa veste et le remit debout avant qu'il ne se brise tous les os. Tweek se retrouva à nouveau sur les genoux de Craig, face à face cette fois-ci. Craig poussa un soupir.

_**Ok Tweek, quand tu te relèves, fais-le doucement**. Conseilla-t-il avec le sourire.

Tweek, qui affichait maintenant une teinte écarlate, glissa des genoux de Craig pour atterrir sur le sol, à côté de lui.

_**Euh, merci Craig, et euh... excuse-moi de t'avoir écrasé au passage. J'espère que je n'ai abîmé aucun de tes organes**.

Il entreprit ensuite de se remettre debout, mais Craig le fit se rasseoir. Tweek le fixait, l'air inquiet mais resta assis. Craig se pencha vers lui et prit son thermos pour l'ouvrir.

_**Reste assis et prends quelques minutes pour te calmer. Bois un peu de café et euh... ca te dit, des chips **? Craig tendit le paquet et détourna vite le regard. Tweek ne put rien faire d'autre que fixer Craig, complètement abasourdi. Il prit lentement une petite gorgée de café, ses pupilles inspectaient les alentours : depuis l'incident qui remontait à quelques jours, il surveillait tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans son périmètre. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter vu qu'ils étaient seuls. Ceci dit, il devrait s'inquiéter quand même vu qu'il se trouvait à côté de Craig Tucker, et ce dernier l'avait toujours terrifié.

_**Alors euh... tout va comme tu veux **? Demanda Craig, qui surprit le blond une fois de plus. Tweek se mit instantanément à paniquer :

_**Eum... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? EST-CE QUE QUELQUE CHOSE NE VA PAS ? OH MON DIEU **!

_**Non, je voulais dire, toi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré, alors ben... est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas **?

Craig savait à quel il était nul pour demander aux gens comment ils allaient ou pour leur offrir un peu de réconfort, mais il se sentait étrangement compatissant envers Tweek. Celui-ci se tourna vers Craig et immédiatement ses yeux se bordèrent à nouveau de larmes. La seconde d'après, les larmes ruisselaient le long des ses joues. Le garçon au chulo ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il retira son couvre-chef pour occuper ses mains avec les cordelettes.

_**Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Tweek commençait à devenir hystérique, son corps tout entier tremblait et il se retenait de ne pas basculer d'avant en arrière.

_**Je les ai vus, ensemble **! S'écria-t-il,** il le tenait dans ses bras, il lui caressait les cheveux et lui parlait à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment si insupportable que ça**?

Il se fichait de déballer toute sa vie à quelqu'un qui l'intimidait, Tweek ne pouvait plus retenir ce qu'il avait vu. Craig sentit immédiatement la colère monter en lui, mais il prit quelques grandes inspirations, car il ne voulait pas effrayer Tweek en se mettant à crier :

_**McCormick te trompe **? Demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

_**Oui. NON... peut être. Je ne sais pas**.

Craig regarda Tweek droit dans les yeux, pour l'inciter à tout lui expliquer clairement.

_**J'ai vu Kenny qui enlaçait Butters pendant un long moment. Plus longtemps que pour un câlin ordinaire **(Tweek laissa échapper un autre sanglot étouffé). **J'ai cru que peut être il s'agissait d'un incident avec de la super glue, mais c'était pas pas possible, parce que Kenny a reculé, puis il lui a caressé les cheveux et lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille ! POURQUOI IL FERRAIT CA **?

Il rougit lorsqu'il se souvint à qui il parlait. Pourquoi venait-il de dire tout ça ?

_**J'ai une idée**, répondit Craig, **peut être que c'était innocent, peut être que Kenny consolait Butters**.

_**Gah ! C'est ce que tu penses** ? Demanda Tweek, plein d'espoirs.

_**Non.**

_**Ah, bon alors qu'est-ce que tu penses** ?

_**Je pense que McCormick est une pute au masculin dont l'unique but dans la vie est de se servir des gens, il joue avec leur cœur parce que ça l'amuse. Oui, il a peut-être développé des sentiments pour quelques un d'entre eux au passage, mais il sera toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle personne à manipuler.** Craig débita sa phrase d'un ton si neutre et de façon si pragmatique que Tweek dut la repasser dans sa tête pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

_**Tu- tu as tord**. **Kenny n'est pas comme ça ! Il a toujours été très loyal et attentionné envers moi**.

_**Ouais, et si tu n'étais pas tombé sur Butters et lui par hasard, à l'instant, c'est ce que tu penserais encore.**

_**C'est toujours ce que je pense!**

_**Même si tu as la preuve du contraire ?**

_**Gah ! Ce ne sont pas des preuves concluantes Craig ! **

Tweek se leva. Alors que le blond tenta de s'en aller, on l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il se tendit sur-le-champs et ferma les yeux pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait arriver ensuite, quoi que ce soit. Il s'inquiétait d'avoir dit quelque chose qui avait mis Craig en colère, et il savait ce qu'il se passait quand Craig s'énervait : il l'avait vu à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Craig se contenta de se tenir là, il fixait Tweek en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il finit par le faire quand il remarqua que rien ne se passait.

_**Tweek, je sais que c'est dur, mais essaye au moins de faire en sorte de ne pas être blessé.**

Et sur cette dernière parole, le garçon aux yeux gris tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant Tweek, le regard fixe, les yeux écarquillés, derrière lui.

_._

_A suivre_

* * *

[1] _chafouin_, ou le mot qui vous fait savoir que c'est une traduction de BillySage =p

[2]_ ''clyde beamed''_: heureusement que je l'ai eu en cours de trad la semaine dernière sinon j'aurais jamais su le traduire correctement. Merci le français et son vocabulaire franchement limité en terme de verbes !

[3] fuck mon ancien prof de trad : se languir c'est peut être un régionalisme (du sud) mais c'est un mot génial alors je le garde !

Bonjour!  
Je suis dans les temps mais je voulais vous poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, seulement je n'ai pas pu à cause d'un déménagement - pas le mien en l'occurrence, mon copain s'est installé chez moi et c'est dur de trouver le bon équilibre. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, le prochain chapitre est prêt et sera bientôt là.  
Bisou!


End file.
